User blog:Hippie Rat/Five Nights vs Don't Hug Me
This is part of an abandoned idea. Basically, I made a special FNAF vs DHMIS battle (although I think the one in my blog post is not up to date), then I decided to take a new approach with the first of each series going against each other, then the same with the seconds and thirds, then finally the whole DHMIS crew going against the whole FNAF lore crew (like Golden Freddy & Purple Guy & Phone Guy). I recently scrapped that idea, but not before fully writing this one and the second one. So here. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Five Nights at Freddy's vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! Begin! Bonnie: Now I ain't gonna take shit from the handy dandy notebook, I'm Bonnie, the Bunny, ain't it funny how a Jim Henson rejection, Can make people shit their pants with the same images you can see dropping LSD? When I take my mask off, you'll think twice before stepping to me. Chica: Sleek chick with the chic, Chica's on the mic, I'mma sneaky little minx that'll end your life, When you put down the camera there I am, Looking through the window, don't mess with the Fazbear fam. Foxy: But you best test that I'm not sprinting down the hall at you, I'll be mauling you, hook you up, me and my whole pirate crew. And leave you in a Freddy suit, fan fave, a conclave, Where I barge right into your office, you can't be saved. Freddy: I might not be active for the first nights, But run out of power and you'll feel my might. We're persistent, resisting any attempt to shut us down, Play dead all you want, I still have you found. Fazbear Crew: We spit dark like the rest of the pizza place, Six hours of fun no time to waste. Like a panel broken and the doors won't close, This wasn't a good career you chose. You're hallucinating this must be fake! It's the graveyard shift of course you'll double take. But when we find where you stay, Only your eyes and teeth will see the light of day. Paige: Your raps stink, like your own costumes, Bonnie, come out of the closet with your mop and broom. Ooh. Freddy, I'd hug you, but the rules of safety say not to, Besides, I heard you like little kids inside you. Foxy, you lost me at constantly check the cameras, With all your broken voice boxes you should all be stammerers. Chica, I'll beat ya and the backstage animatronic model, Leave you like a Chicken McNugget served at McDonald's. I will be quick to leave you owned, You're more ferocious on my smart phone. What kind of paycheck is this? I've made more for a kickstart of another D-H-MIS. I'll leave you with more questions than answers, Like why is falling apart and broken your standard? And now the next time you try to face this, Remember to agree that we will not again be creative. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Who won? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Paige Category:Blog posts